Aspects of the present invention relate to ashtray assemblies and, more particularly, to ashtray assemblies having a flexible component.
Ashtrays are well-known in the art. Generally, ashtrays are receptacles used by smokers to deposit trash, such as ash and butts of a cigarette or cigar. Ashtrays are available in a number of sizes, shapes, colors, and materials.
Often, ashtrays are designed with three or more notches along the ashtray's edge. These notches are effective cigarette retaining members, as they correspond to the diameter of a cigarette or cigar and serve as a resting place for same while burning.
Due to the popularity of cigarettes, and the corresponding need for ashtrays, ashtray designs have changed over time. When cigarettes were at their peak, ashtrays were common household items, and decoration was part of their theme. For portability purposes, ashtrays even made their way into automobiles, and portable ashtrays having a cap for transporting rubbish to a larger ashtray or waste site were developed.
Ashtrays are typically manufactured from glass, stoneware, porcelain or metals, such as silver or aluminum; some are, however, made of wood, marble, or clay. The problem with these materials is their rigidity, i.e., they do not have flexible characteristics. Flexible ashtrays are adapted to improve cleaning, manufacturing, shipping, and generally reduce costs.